Recently, with the rapid development of electronic devices, such as smart phones and tablet personal computers, electronic devices capable of performing wireless voice communication and information exchange have become necessities. In addition, as the size of an electronic device decreases and the size of a display increases, there is an increasing need for a new display device. Therefore, a flexible display has been developed which is made of material having flexibility characteristics and is capable of being bent like a paper and maintaining a display function even after being bent.
The flexible display may change the shape and size of a display device according to user control. For example, a user may deform the shape of the flexible display, such as folds the flexible display in half or rolls up the flexible display. As described above, the flexible display has an advantage in that the shape and size of the display device may be changed according to a user's intention.
However, a character input method using the flexible display is not largely different from a conventional electronic device. For example, when the user wants to input a character to the flexible display, the user directly handwrites the character on the flexible display using an electronic pen in order to input the character. As another example, when the user wants to input a character to the flexible display, the user inputs the character by using a virtual keyboard displayed on the flexible display. As described above, the character input method is not optimal for the flexible display.
Accordingly, there is a need for a character input method specialized to the flexible display.